


A Kiss On The Cheek Means 'I Love You'

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nosebleed, Vomiting, fluffy fluff, tho it should more be Matsukawa Akira and Matsukawa Yuutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were greeted by a friendly man. He was probably around Matsukawa's age. When he recognized them, he grinned at them.</p><p>“What can I get my favourite customers today?” He looked at Akira and Yuutarou and waited for them to place their order.</p><p>Yuutarou had put his index finger in his mouth as he thought about which ice cream flavour he wanted to have, while Akira muttered that he wanted vanilla. Like always.</p><p>“Vanilla is soooo uncool, Akira!” Yuutarou said as he threw his hands in the air.</p><p>“But it's my favourite.” Akira pouted a little.</p><p>Yuutarou grinned widely at him. “I know”</p><p>After Yuutarou finally settled on cookie dough flavour, the ice cream man looked at Matsukawa.<br/>“Can I get you something, too, or do you pass again?”</p><p>Matsukawa smiled a little.<br/>“I'll pass.”</p><p>“What a shame. You really miss out. Our ice cream is delicious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss On The Cheek Means 'I Love You'

The sun was blinding Matsukawa as he walked back home with his two brothers. Yuutarou was skipping a bit, while Akira was just silently walking by his side. But both of them holding his hands tightly. It was a warm summer's day so he felt his palms sweating at the tight clutch, but he didn't let go of either of them.  
  
They had to walk through the city on their way home from kindergarten, so when a particular store came in sight, Matsukawa slowed down a bit.  
  
“What do you think? How about we get some ice cream?”  
  
Yuutarou stopped skipping before he just jumped into the air, loudly cheering.  
“YAAAAAAAAAAY, ICE CREAAAAAM. CREAMY CREAMY ICE CREAM!!”  
  
Akira wasn't as expressive as his brother, but the ways his eyes lit up and a smile found its way on his face, it was clear that he shared his brother's enthusiasm.  
  
ma “Then lets get some,” Matsukawa laughed as he let go of Akira's hand to push the door open.  
  
They were greeted by a friendly man. He was probably around Matsukawa's age. When he recognized them, he grinned at them.  
  
“What can I get my favourite customers today?” He looked at Akira and Yuutarou and waited for them to place their order.  
  
Yuutarou had put his index finger in his mouth as he thought about which ice cream flavour he wanted to have, while Akira muttered that he wanted vanilla. Like always.  
  
“Vanilla is soooo uncool, Akira!” Yuutarou said as he threw his hands in the air.  
  
“But it's my favourite.” Akira pouted a little.  
  
Yuutarou grinned widely at him. “I know”  
  
After Yuutarou finally settled on cookie dough flavour, the ice cream man looked at Matsukawa.  
“Can I get you something, too, or do you pass again?”  
  
Matsukawa smiled a little.  
“I'll pass.”  
  
“What a shame. You really miss out. Our ice cream is delicious.”  
  
Matsukawa just kept smiling and didn't reply. He couldn't just tell a stranger that money was tight, especially this month and that he'd gladly pass eating ice cream himself if that meant he'd get to treat his brothers one more time.  
  
Even if that stranger was really nice and, admitting, very sweet with his brothers.  
Matsukawa payed for the ice cream and wished him a nice day, making Akira and Yuutarou do the same before they left the ice cream parlour.  
  
They spent the rest of their way home on silence, as both twins were busy with their ice cream.

  
  
  
When they prepared for the day the next morning, Yuutarou tugged at his sleeve.  
  
“Issei, can we stop by the ice cream place on our way home again?” He looked at him with big, round eyes.  
  
“We'll see, okay? Finish your rice now, we have to go!”  
  
Yuutarou seemed to be happy with that and nodded before digging in his rice again.  
  
  
Matsukawa stood in the door, watching his brothers play. They rarely played with other children, as they prefered to play with each other. It worried him a bit, since he had read that children needed social interactions with other children of their age to learn how to interact with others and how to solve conflicts.  
  
But he guessed that it was because there was a special bond between them. They understood each other without words.  
So as long as the kindergarten teachers didn't say anything about it, it should be fine.  
  
Akira was the first one to notice him. He smiled a bit and got up, just letting the car he was playing with fall to the floor with a clatter. Yuutarou followed his gaze and squealed when he saw his big brother standing there.  
  
“Issei!”  
  
Matsukawa crouched down and welcomed them both in his arms, pressing kisses to their hair.  
“Hello, you two. Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yes!” they replied in unison.  
  
Matsukawa sent them back to put away the toys they'd been playing with before they said their goodbyes to the kindergarten teacher and left.  
  
  
“Issei, Issei! So can we get ice cream now?”  
  
Matsukawa stared at him. He had completely forgotten about that.  
“Let me see, okay?”  
  
He moved aside to let other people pass and took out his wallet. There was just enough for two scoops of ice cream.  
  
“Alright. But-”  
  
They both started to cheer before he could end his sentence.  
  
“Hey, you two, listen! I wasn't finished yet. There's one condition, though.”  
  
The twins looked at him curiously.  
  
“You have to promise me that you'll eat up the food at home. I made some fish. Deal?”  
  
“DEAL!” They both said, breaking into giggles after.  
  
Matsukawa rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as he took his brothers' hands again.

  


When they opened the door, the ice cream man greeted them with a big smile.  
“My favourite customers decided to visit me again today? I feel honoured.”  
  
Yuutarou giggled. Akira tugged at Matsukawa's sleeve.  
“Can we get two scoops?”  
  
He looked so hopeful that it broke Matsukawa's heart.  
“No. Just one. I mean, otherwise you'll be too full to eat properly at home. And you promised me, right?”  
  
Akira blinked at him for a second, but then nodded.  
“Okay.”  
  
Matsukawa got his wallet out and sighed a little as he looked inside. He knew that he still had some money for the month at home, but he also had to buy his brothers new clothes and shoes, since they have grown taller again. It would be very tight at this month's end.  
  
And yet he still couldn't deny his brothers a joy as simple as a scoop of ice cream. Especially on warm, sunny days like today.  
  
“Let me guess it.”  
  
Huh?  
Matsukawa looked up from scowling at his wallet to the ice cream man, who smirked.  
“Excuse me, what did you say?”  
  
“I said let me guess it. Your favourite ice cream flavour.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“If I can guess it right, you'll let me give you that flavour for free.”  
  
Matsukawa stared at him.  
“I.. uhm.. why would you do that?”  
  
“Keeping the customer satisfied”, the ice cream man shrugged as he said that, grinning brightly and Matsukawa heard his brothers giggle. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Are you plotting against me?”  
  
“Nooooo!!” Yuutarou laughed. He suddenly stopped, looking confused. “What does plotting mean?”  
  
“It sounds like potty!” Akira muttered, to which Yuutarou looked utterly shocked.  
  
“We're not pottying on you, Issei!!”  
  
“I-”  
Matsukawa stepped aside when another customer entered the ice cream parlour and waited until the ice cream man was finished serving them. Then he looked at him when the man started to chuckle.  
  
“So, will you let me guess?”  
  
“Fine, just do it already. These little devils won't let me go otherwise anyways.”  
  
Akira shot him an innocent smile.  
  
The ice cream man tapped his chin with his index.  
“You don't seem like the type to like fruity flavours. Neither like the type for extravagant ones, so that leaves the classics. Hmm. I don't think you're a chocolate type. But plain vanilla is probably too boring for you. So, I guess it's… hazelnut.”  
  
Matsukawa stared at him.  
“How even?”  
  
“Am I right?” The ice cream man grinned at him.  
  
“Y-yeah. Completely right, even.”  
  
“I knew it.”  
  
“….oh, I see. It was Yuutarou and Akira, right? They told you.”  
  
“We didn't!” Yuutarou exclaimed, his whole mouth smeared with chocolate ice cream. “We just asked the ice cream man to give you some ice cream, too, since you never get one for yourself. That's unfair, right Akira?”  
  
Matsukawa crouched down to wipe his face clean and heard the older twin hum in response.  
“You guys! I said I'm fine without ice cream. I don't have enough m- I mean, I don't want any.”  
  
He bit on his tongue. He wouldn't want to make his brothers have to worry about money at such a young age.  
  
“But if the ice cream man gives it to you as a present, you can't say no!” Yuutarou pouted.  
  
Matsukawa put a hand on his brother's head.  
“Yuutarou, listen. The ice cream man is selling ice cream. Like in a supermarket. You have to pay for it. And if you have to pay it's not a present.”  
  
“Oh.” Yuutarou's eyes darted to Akira, who scowled at his ice cream.  
  
“But I said I'd give it to you for free, right?”  
  
Matsukawa blinked at the ice cream man.  
“Wouldn't you get into trouble for that?”  
  
The ice cream man laughed. “No, don't worry about that. My mother owns this place so it's no big deal. Though I guess it would be better if you don't go and tell everyone about that.”  
  


“Oh.” He sounded almost like Yuutarou. “I-I didn't know that. And yeah, I wouldn't do that.”  
  


“So, you want some or..?”  
  


“I'm-”  
  


“Well, I said I'd give you your favourite flavour for free if I guess it right and you said yes so actually you have no choice but to accept.”  
  


“...Fine. But at least explain _how_ you did that. I mean, you were completely right about everything?”  
  


The ice cream man started to laugh.  
“When I was a child I spent hours in here everyday and I watched the people ordering their ice cream and I made up a game in which I would guess what everyone was going to order and I like to say I became pretty good at it.”  
  


“That makes sense.”  
  


“Right? Here, for you!”  
The ice cream man gave him a cone with ice cream. Hazelnut, of course.  
  


“I- Thank you very much, uh..”  
  


“You're welcome. And my name is Hanamaki, but you can call me Makki.”  
  


“I'm Matsukawa.”  
  


They smiled at each other – when Matsukawa saw from the corner of his eyes that Akira was about to ruin his shirt with the melting ice cream.  
“Quick, lick it off Akira!”  
  


But before Akira could move, Yuutarou stepped in and did it for him.  
“Mhhm, vanilla is really tasty as well.”  
  


“Hey, it's mine!”  
  


“I only helped you!”  
  


“I don't want that!”  
  


“Boys, that's enough.” Matsukawa stepped in before they could start to fight.  
  


“But Yuutarou-”  
  


“I said it's enough. Don't fight.”  
  


He sighed when he crouched down once more.  
“Come on, you can both lick my hazelnut ice cream, okay?”  
  


“YEEEES!” They cheered and quickly licked it.  
  


“EWWW. Issei, how can you like something like this?” Akira looked disgusted. “It's not tasty at all!”  
He quickly licked his vanilla ice cream again.  
  


“I like it!” Yuutarou said.  
  


“I knew you'd like it. You like every flavour, do you?”  
  


“Yes! Because Hama- Haki- uh, Makki's ice cream is the best!”  
He grinned at Matsukawa.  
  


“Why, thank you. I feel flattered,” Makki laughed.  
  


Matsukawa smiled – until his eyes fell on the clock at the wall.  
“It's so late already. Our food is getting cold. We should go home.”  
  


“Ah, I'm sorry, I kinda held you here.”  
  


“No, it's fine. Don't worry about it.”  
  


He got out his wallet and payed for the two scoops of ice cream his brothers got.  
“Is this really okay though? I mean, even though your mother owns this place you surely can't just-”  
  


Makki interrupted him.  
“I said it's fine. It really is. Enjoy your ice cream, Matsukawa.”  
  


“Thank you very much.”  
  


  
“Issei, do you like him?”  
  


Matsukawa almost choked on his fish when Akira asked him.  
“Who?”  
  


“Uh.. Ho.. Ha..”  
  


“Makki!” Yuutarou suggested.  
  


“Yeah, Makki.”  
  


The older brother tilted his head.  
“Why do you think that?”  
  


“Because,” Akira swallowed the fish he was chewing on, “you smiled at him a lot.”  
  


“Really?” Both Matsukawa and Yuutarou asked at the same time.  
  


Akira nodded seriously.  
“Like, honestly, a loooooooooooot.”  
  


“Well, I mean, he was being nice to me, so I can't exactly frown at him, can I?”  
  


“Hmm… But do you like him?”  
  


“He's nice.”  
  


“Do you want to kiss him?”  
  


Matsukawa stared at his brother.  
“Akira, what-”  
  


“I mean, that's what you do when you like someone, right? You kiss us all the time.”  
  


“But it's different. We're family.”  
  


“Then do you want him to be family?”  
  


Matsukawa put his chopsticks aside.  
“Akira, listen. Mak- Hanamaki was nice to us, so I smiled at him. That's it. I like him because he's friendly, but nothing more. And I certainly don't want to kiss him or that he becomes family, okay?”  
  


Akira mumbled something under his breath.  
  


“What did you say?”  
  


“I said okay!” Akira said somewhat louder, but he didn't seem satisfied.  
  


“Now, finish your dinner. I'll do the dishes and then we can watch a movie together.”  
  


  
It was a few weeks later.  
  


Matsukawa came to pick up his brothers after a particularily exhausting day at uni. He noticed Akira and Yuutarou were sitting in a far corner, somehow looking even more closed off from other children than usually, when the kindergarten teacher pulled him aside.  
  


“There was an incident earlier,” she said quietly.  
  


Matsukawa took a deep breath.  
“An incident?”  
  


She nodded.  
“Akira punched another child so hard, their nose started to bleed.”  
  


He gaped at her. Akira…?  
“Don't you mean Yuutarou?”  
  


He was by far the more impulsive one. And even if he didn't like fights it might have been an accident. But the kindergarten teacher shook her head.  
  


“It was Akira. Yuutarou was crying about something at the time. When I asked Akira why he did that he was trembling in anger and said that the child had been mean to Yuutarou. When I asked him what he meant with that, he just stared at the floor and didn't reply anymore. This is such an untypical behaviour for Akira. Maybe you can get out of them what happened.”  
  


Matsukawa nodded absentmindedly, his eyes back on his brothers playing in the corner.  
He thanked her quietly before he stepped into the room and walked towards his brothers.  
Yuutarou was the first one to notice him. The moment he saw him he jumped up and rocketed himself at his big brother, nearly making the latter stumble when he crashed into his legs and hid his face between them.  
Akira followed him, a little slower and his eyes looking downcast. He too hugged his big brother and hid his face in his leg. Matsukawa ruffled their hair a bit before he carefully losened their grip on his legs and crouched down to face them.  
  


“Hey, you two.”  
  


He smiled a bit at them and pressed kisses to their foreheads. Yuutarou's eyes were still a little red rimmed and he looked so sad that it broke Matsukawa's heart. Akira still didn't look at him.  
  


“What? Won't you two give me a kiss as well?”  
  


Kindaichi leaned forward to press a kiss to Matsukawa's cheek. A few seconds later Akira followed his example, but he still refused to look at him. Ihe was sure that they wouldn't tell him anything. Not while they still were in kindergarten.  
  


“Come on, lets go home.”  
  


They silently retreated to get dressed.  
  


  
Back at home, the twins quickly retreated into their room. Matsukawa sighed quietly before he went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. He got the extra big and especially soft blanket which they used for their special brothers nights only and he made sure that the room was warm and everything comfy before he went to knock on their door. He opened the door and peaked inside.  
  


“Come, join me in the living room,” he said with a small smile on his lips and watched as they got up.  
  


When they reached the living room, a gasped escaped Yuutarou.  
“Is it brothers night today?”  
  


Matsukawa felt much lighter when Yuutarou's voice didn't sound as sad as he had looked before.  
“Not yet, but I thought we could do a special night today anyways. And maybe you could tell me what happened in kindergarten.”  
  


Yuutarou, who had been about to say something, fell silent immediately. Matsukawa sat down on the couch and patted on the spaces left and right to him.  
“Come on, join me.”  
  


They both stood there for a few seconds before eventually Akira started to move and joined his brother. Yuutarou joined them last. Matsukawa took the corners of the blanket and pulled the blanket around all of them. He cuddled a while with them in silence.  
  


“You know, you're not in trouble. Not at all. I won't scold you or be angry with you. I just want to know what happened, okay?”  
  


It was silent again and Matsukawa was about to sigh when a sob so small, so _heartbreaking_ , fell from Yuutarou's lips. Before Matsukawa could do anything, Yuutarou was crying. He immediately pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
  


“It's okay, Yuutarou, I'm here.”  
  


His eyes darted to Akira, who looked extremely upset.  
  


“S-She said mean things to Yuutarou.”  
  


“What kind of things?”  
  


It was only a whisper, so quiet that he almost didn't hear it over his brother's crying.  
“She said that mummy and daddy left us because they don't love us anymore.”  
  


Yuutarou wailed.  
  


Matsukawa couldn't believe what he heard.  
“Excuse me, what? That's completely bullsh-crap.”  
  


“C-crap is a bad word,” Yuutarou cried inbetween his sobs.  
  


He saw the tears gleaming in Akira's eyes as well.  
“Bu-but her mum said so.”  
  


“That's not true. I know for a fact that Mummy and Daddy love you really really much.”  
  


“Then why don't they come back home?” Tears spilled from Akira's eyes when he started to sob.  
  


“I miss Mummy and Daddy.”  
  


“I miss Mummy and Daddy, too,” cried Yuutarou even louder.  
  


Matsukawa bit his lip as he pulled both of them onto his lap and close to his chest.  
“I miss them, too,” he whispered quietly, and he hoped that they wouldn't see the tears which ran down his face just like theirs.  
  


  
The hot chocolate had turned cold by the time they stopped crying.  
  
Yuutarou and Akira both fell asleep within seconds after calming down. Matsukawa adjusted his arms around their small bodies before he got up. The blanket slid from their shoulders to the floor. Quietly Matsukawa opened the door to the twins' bedroom. He somehow managed to get Akira into his bed using one hand, before he tucked Yuutarou in his bed. He kissed them goodnight before he left their room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.  
  
Matsukawa rubbed his face as he walked back into the living room to clean everything up. He put the cocoa into the fridge so he could heat it up again on the next morning. Feeling worn out from the day, he dragged himself to his own room, where he sat down on the bed quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up his brothers.  
  
He took the photography from his nightstand and looked down on it. There was his dad, holding his mother in his arm and he looked so proud of his family. The warm smile showing how deeply he cared for all of them and how much he loved them. Then there was his mother, a smile so gentle that only a mother could smile like this. Remembering her voice and her cheerful attitude made Matsukawa smile himself a bit. She held Akira in her arms. He was still a baby, only a few months old. Just like Yuutarou, which was held by Matsukawa himself. They all smiled.  
  
Back then, they had been a happy family.  
  
Matsukawa let his fingertips trace the faces of their parents.  
  
Back then, they had been truely happy.  
  
  
Until…

  
–  
  


_The twins had just finished lunch and went to wash their hands when the telephone rang.  
Hopeful that it was his parents, he picked it up.  
  
“Hello?_ ” _  
  
“Hello, are you Matsukawa Issei, the son of Matsukawa Akihiko and Matsukawa Sachiko?_ ” _  
  
“Uhm, Yeah, I am._ ” _  
  
“I am Inspector Sato from the Police Department. It's about your parents._ ” _  
  
The blood froze in his veins.  
“What's with them? Did something happen?_ ” _  
  
“The plane which both of them had boarded last night crashed this morning. We just managed to recover their bodies from the wreck. There was nothing we could do for them anymore. I'm sorry for your loss._ ” _  
  
Matsukawa stared at the wall in front of him. His parents. Dead. Forever. They died. He would never see them again. Only when black spots appeared in his sight, he remembered that he had to breathe.  
  
“I-I'm.. Oh God, I just..._ ” _  
  
“I'm sorry, it must be hard for you. Do you have some paper and a pen?_ ” _  
  
“U-uh. Yeah._ ” _  
  
“I'll give you the phone number of a hotline for people who have lost relatives in this accident. The number is..._ ” _  
  
Later that day, Matsukawa should learn that only a handful of people had survived the plane crash which had cost his parents' lives. And he found himself thinking: why them? Why not mum and dad? Why were they so lucky but mum and dad weren't? It isn't fair.  
  
He would scold himself right after, knowing that those people had family, too. Maybe even children waiting for them at home, just like his parents. They just had been lucky.  
  
A few days later two police officers came by to bring him his parents' belongings. He confirmed that those were indeed his parents's suitcases before one of the officers handed him something else.  
  
A piece of paper.  
  
“We found it in your mother's pocket. Apparently she wrote it when the plane was falling.”  
With shaking hands, Matsukawa opened the hastily folded paper.  
  
_ “My dearest, lovliest Issei.”  
  
_It was his mother's handwriting._  
  
“We're sorry for leaving you and the twins in such an abrupt and cruel way. Everyone around us is panicking. They're all sure we won't survive this. There's a mother in a seat across from ours, holding her children tightly. She's praying loudly that God may at least save her children from this cruel fate. I hope they can make it.” _  
  
Matsukawa took a shaky breath. He had seen them. The mother and both children had been one of the few which had survived the crash.  
  
_ “I'm glad that we decided against taking Akira and Yuutarou with us and that you had to prepare everything for moving to Tokyo. Like that, we at least don't have to worry about you.  
Issei, my lovely Issei, please take care of the twins. Don't let them get harmed. Tell them that your dad and I are on a trip far away and that we can't come home anytime soon. They're too young for the truth. They shouldn't have to grow up so fast.  
  
  
Akira and Yuutarou. You'll probably read this once you're old enough to understand what happened. We are sorry for leaving you two like this, for leaving you this early. We wish we could've been able to watch you grow up at least a little more. Please don't blame your brother for lying to you about where we are. I hope you grow up to be fine young men, just like your brother.  
  
  
And please, the three of you, never forget that your dad and I deeply love you. We love you more than anything else in the world. Never forget that.  
  
With the biggest love,  
Matsukawa Sachiko” _  
  
  
Matsukawa didn't know how or when he had ended up on the floor, but he cried so hard, the letter tightly pressed to his chest, that it became difficult for him to breathe.  
One of the police officers wrapped an arm around his shoulders and told him to breathe.  
  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
  
He calmed down after a while and wiped his tears away.  
  
The officers made sure that Matsukawa was in somehow a stable condition again before they left him alone.  
  
  
That evening, he told Akira and Yuutarou with a big fake smile on his lips that their parents had to go on a trip right after they had landed back in Japan and that it would take a while until they came back home.  
  
The twins didn't seem to be too happy about it, but after Matsukawa mentioned that they could use the time to snack a little more after dinner, they quickly recovered.  
  
  
Leaving Matsukawa alone with his aching heart._

  
–

  
A sigh escaped Matsukawa as he put the photo back on his nightstand. He quickly took of his pants and slipped under the sheets before he turned off the light.  
  
Tomorrow would be a new day.  
  
Hopefully a better one.  
  
  
He was woken when both of his brothers climbed into his bed and cuddled up to him.  
  
“Mhhm… good morning,” he mumbled sleepily before he pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.  
  
“Good morning,” they replied in unison and and cuddled up to him.  
  
“How about we're allowing ourselves to have a lazy day today. I'll call the kindergarten and tell that you'll be staying home today so that we can sleep in and then make breakfast and go to the park afterwards. What do you say?”  
  
“Yaaaaay!!” replied Yuutarou. “Issei, you're the best!!”  
  
Matsukawa smiled at this.  
When he didn't get a reply from Akira, he moved and saw that he had fallen asleep again.  
  
“Could you get me the phone then? I don't want to wake Akira.”  
  
“I'll be ninja fast!” Yuutarou whispered, almost falling out of bed when his feet tangled in the blanket.  
  
“Just be ninja safe, too.”  
  
  
After the call was done, they stayed in bed a little longer. Akira was sleeping peacefully, as Yuutarou told his older brother a story from kindergarten.  
  
“...and then we found a worm! A loooong worm. It wiggled a bit in my hand. That was so funny. We named him Mister Worm.”  
  
“What did you do with Mister Worm afterwards?”  
  
“We put him back in the bushes and put a leaf on him so that he won't freeze in the night!”  
  
“That was really good of you. I'm proud.”  
  
Yuutarou practically beamed at him.  
But his smile faltered a second later.  
“And then, Kimiko said that her mum had said that mummy and daddy left us because they don't love us anymore. Because we didn't let her play with Mister Worm.”  
  
“But that's not true.” Matsukawa smiled at him. “Mum and Dad love you a looooot. As lot as the whole world is big.”  
  
Yuutarou's eyes widened.  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Whoa!!! I love them, too like the whooooooooooole world is big. And Akira. And you.”  
He grinned at Matsukawa.  
“And Makki's ice cream.”  
  
Matsukawa laughed at that.  
“Then how about we get some after the park?”  
  
“YAAAAAAAAAY.”  
  
Akira kicked in his sleep and buried his face completely in Matsukawa's side.  
  
“Shh, you'll wake up Akira.”  
  
“Oh. Yaaaaaaay!” he repeated much quieter this time.  
  
Matsukawa's heart was overflowing with love for his brothers.  
  
  
The sound of a pan frying and the smell of blueberry and raspberry pancakes filled the air.  
  
“Issei, I'm hungry!” Akira complained quietly as he rubbed his eyes. He was still wearing his pajamas.  
  
“It's almost done. How about you change into clothes and wash your face? The pancakes will be ready after that.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Akira stood up and left the kitchen. Yuutarou followed him, despite already being ready for the day.  
A smile spread on his face before he started to hum along to a pop song coming from the radio.  
  
Just like he had said, the pancakes were done right after the twins came back into the kitchen, Akira now properly dressed and his face washed.  
They sat down at the kitchen table. He also put cups of cocoa next to the pancakes. He had heated up the cocoa from the day before.  
  
“Super alien blueberry pancakes for Yuutarou, and super spaceship raspberry pancakes for Akira and me, along with three cups of time travelers' hot cocoa.”  
  
Akira's eyes were bright, just like his brother's.  
“Enjoy your meal, you two.”  
  
The way they ate their pancakes made Matsukawa grin. So enthusiastic.  
  
“Your pancakes are the best!” Yuutarou yelled in between his bites. Akira just nodded along, too busy with actually eating them.  
  
“Thank you very much, you two,” Matsukawa laughed.  
After they finished their breakfast, Matsukawa quickly did the dishes before he packed some things for the day in the park. Some bottles of water, some apples he cut and put into a container, and a blanket to sit on. Of course he also took some bandaids and tissues, along with a ball for the twins, and a book for himself. Everything he needed. His wallet and keys were ready to grab when he walked into the twin's room and saw them lying on the ground through the open door, too busy to notice him.  
  
“What are you two doing?”  
  
“We're drawing a picture.” Akira explained.  
  
“Really? What do you draw?”  
  
“The whoooooooooooooole world.” Yuutarou got up and lifted his arms into the air to emphasis his words. “For Mummy and Daddy. We will show them our picture when they come back home!”  
  
Matsukawa had a hard time swallowing with the lump that formed in his throat.  
“I'm sure they'll absolutely love it!”  
  
Yuutarou started to giggle and Akira smiled brightly.  
  
It was better if they didn't know, right?  
  
  
The park was almost empty when they reached it. Only a few mothers with their babies sitting on the benches and chatting. Akira and Yuutarou had the whole playground to themselves. With an excited screech they took off to climb the bars and the slide. Meanwhile Matsukawa set up the blanket close to where his brothers were playing, before he pulled out his book and continued to read where he had left off.  
But he didn't get very far.  
  
“Issei, come and play with us!” Yuutarou tugged at his hand.  
  
“Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just let me put my bookmark in first.”  
  
Yuutarou tugged at his hand until he finally got up.  
“Lift me! I wanna be taller than the whooooooole world.”  
  
Matsukawa laughed.  
“Fine.”  
  
He lifted his brother and put him on his shoulders.  
  
“Whoa! I can see everything!”  
  
“Now, hold on tight,” Matsukawa warned his brother before he started running around, a wildly screeching Yuutarou on his shoulders. His screeches mixed with laughter when they came to a halt.  
  
“Again!!”  
  
“But I want, too!” Akira said as he slid down the slide.  
  
He suddenly had an idea.  
“Then how about we do this.”  
  
He lifted Yuutarou off his shoulders and put him next to Akira, before he wrapped his arms tightly around them and lifted them, one now sitting on his left, and the other on his right arm.  
  
“Now go and bring us to your leader, alien!” Akira commanded Matsukawa.  
  
“As you wish, lord commander human,” he played along.  
  
He ran around carrying the two of them until his arms grew heavy.  
“Time out,” he called, breathless from running around so much. He put the twins down and let himself fall onto the blanket.  
“Your friendly alien needs a break.”  
  
“Okay!” They called out and sat down next to him. He gave each of them a bottle of water and pulled out the container with the apples.  
  
They were quiet while they ate, but louder around them as more and more people came to the park. Matsukawa looked at the clock next to the playground. It was around noon. They should get some real food soon, he figured.  
  
“Let's grab some lunch. What do you want?”  
  
The twins looked at each other silently before they turned to Matsukawa and said in unison:  
“Ramen!”  
  
Matsukawa laughed.  
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
  
  
After lunch they returned to the park. There were more people than before but it didn't bother them. Yuutarou grabbed the ball.  
“Let's play!”  
  
They kicked the ball back and forth until first Akira, and a while later Yuutarou became too tired.  
  
“I think we should pack our stuff and then go home.”  
  
“But first we're getting some ice cream from Makki! You promised,” Yuutarou said as he hugged his brother's leg tightly.  
  
Matsukawa grinned. “I know. So let's be quick.”  
  
  
When they reached the ice cream parlour, Hanamaki greeted them with the biggest grin.  
  
“Hello, my favourite customers.” He leaned over the counter to be able to look at Akira and Yuutarou directly. “I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?”  
  
“Good,” they said, Akira hiding a bit behind Matsukawa, while Yuutarou giggled.  
  
“So, what can I get you?”  
  
Yuutarou tugged at the hem of Matsukawa's shirt.  
“Issei?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can we get two scoops?”  
  
He thought about it.  
“Fine.”  
  
When Hanamaki got the twins' orders ready, one scoop of vanilla for Akira because he didn't want two, and one scoop of banana and one of lemon for Yuutarou, he turned to Matsukawa. “How about you?”  
  
“I'll pass-”  
  
“WHOOPS, too late. I already scooped some hazelnut ice cream on this cone. Well, since you don't want to buy it, and I don't want to throw it away, I guess I'll give it to you for free.”  
  
“But you-”  
  
“Shh, take it. You wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?”  
  
Matsukawa sighed.  
“Alright. Thank you. But next time I'll be faster,” he grinned at Makki, who winked at him.  
  
“You can try.”  
  
He payed for the ice cream and bid their farewell before they left the ice cream parlour.  
  
  
Back at home, they squeezed on the couch together and leaned back.  
  
“Did you have fun today?” Matsukawa asked them.  
  
Yuutarou nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes!!”  
  
“What about you, Akira?”  
Akira didn't answer and cuddled up closer to him.  
  
“Hey, Akira? Is everything alright?”  
  
Akira shook his head.  
  
“What's wrong.”  
  
“My tummy hurts.”  
  
Matsukawa slid down from the couch to kneel in front of his brother. He noticed how pale he looked.  
  
“Let's go to the toilet. Maybe it'll help.”  
  
Akira nodded slowly and got up. He grabbed Matsukawa's hand weakly.  
But before they could reach the bathroom, Akira stopped and clutched his stomach before he vomited onto the floor.  
  
Akira took a few deep breaths, tears prickling in his eyes. Matsukawa used that opportunity to grab him and carry him to the bathroom and lift the lid of the toilet, just in time before Akira vomited for a second time.  
  
Matsukawa rubbed his back and noticed how Yuutarou walked into the bathroom behind him. After Akira calmed down a bit, Matsukawa pressed a tiny kiss to his temple.  
  
“Do yo want some water?”  
  
Akira nodded weakly.  
Matsukawa hurried and came back with it, watching as his little brother drank the water.  
  
“Yuutarou, stay with him. I'm gonna clean up the floor.”  
  
The younger twin nodded silently and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, just like Matsukawa had done a second before.  
He quickly cleaned up the vomit and then returned to his brothers.  
  
“Have you thrown up again?”  
  
Akira shook his head slowly.  
  
“Do you want to lie down?”  
  
He nodded once.  
  
Matsukawa lifted him up and carried him into his room where he put him into bed. He quickly retrieved his pajamas from the twins' room and changed him.  
  
“I'm going to make you some tea, okay? You can try to sleep. Yuutarou, come.”  
  
Yuutarou followed him. Matsukawa got down on his knee to be on his eye level.  
“I know it'll probably be boring, but you have to play on your own for now. I don't want you to get sick, too, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Yuutarou said quietly.  
  
“You can watch some TV if you want, but quietly.”  
  
He nodded in reply and retreated into the living room.  
  
Matsukawa quickly made some tea and carried it back to his room. Akira still wasn't asleep. Matsukawa put the cup on his nightstand before he sat down next to Akira, who cuddled up to him immediately.  
  
“Do you remember when your stomach ache started? Was it after lunch?”  
  
Akira nodded.  
“And you still wanted ate some ice cream?”  
  
“It didn't hurt much,” Akira mumbled quietly.  
  
“I see.”  
  
Matsukawa started to stroke his brother's hair and watched as the gentle movement made him fall asleep. He tucked him in properly before he left the room and joined Yuutarou.  
The youngest brother looked up at him.  
“Is Akira sick?”  
  
“He is,” Matsukawa confirmed. “But he is asleep now. He will be better soon, don't worry.”  
  
Yuutarou nodded. He turned back to the TV. A sigh escaped Matsukawa.  
“Do you want to eat something?”  
  
“If Akira can't eat, then I don't want to eat either,” he whispered.  
  
Matsukawa sat down next to him.  
“You know, you need to eat to be healthy. Since Akira is sick, you have to be the strong brother now. And you can't be strong if you don't eat.”  
  
The twin opened his mouth as if to protest, but eventually gave in.  
“Okay.”  
  
“I'll quickly make some fried rice then.”  
  
After they ate, Matsukawa quickly bathed Yuutarou and put him into bed.  
“Akira will stay with me tonight because he's sick so you'll be sleeping here alone tonight? Can you do that?”  
  
Yuutarou hesitated – but then nodded.  
  
Matsukawa smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“I thought so. You're a big boy already, after all, right?”  
  
“I am!”  
  
He pressed another kiss to his cheek.  
“Good night and sleep well. I'll be in my room if you need me.”  
  
Yuutarou closed his eyes and was almost asleep already when he muttered:  
“Good night… Daddy.”  
  
  
Matsukawa couldn't fall asleep that night. He kept thinking about Yuutarou's words. That he had called him daddy. Should he correct him? Or should he let him be? Maybe it would be easier for them if they-  
  
But this was wrong. He wasn't their father. He was their brother.  
  
  
But his mother had asked him to protect them from any harm. So if pretending that he was their father would be better for them, better than having to accept that their parents were dead… wouldn't he protect them? And wouldn't that justify it?  
  
Next to him, Akira coughed weakly. Matsukawa reached out and, careful to not wake him, put a hand on his forehead. Akira had a slight fever. He just hoped that it wouldn't get worse.  
With a sigh he cuddled deeper under the blankets and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to claim him soon. He needed to be well rested to take care of his brothers tomorrow.  
  
  
Matsukawa woke up in the middle of the night, when he heard noises coming from his side. At first he was confused and shot up, but soon he realised that Akira had thrown up again and for a moment he was grateful that he didn't have a carpet on that side of the bed. It would have been hell to clean that up. Matsukawa turned on the small lamp on his nightstand and turned to Akira, who was slightly shaking as he cried. The older one wrapped his arms around his brother and lifted him up.  
  
“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”  
  
He rubbed his back on their way to the toilet and Akira hid his face in his brother's shoulder, crying quietly.  
When he put him down, Matsukawa noticed just how exhausted he looked like. Matsukawa watched him drink the water he gave him staying close to him all the time. Akira sniffled and wiped his red eyes with the back of his hands after his brother took off his pajama.  
  
Luckily he had just done the laundry. Akira's other pajama was still crumpled, but it was clean and dry, so it would do. Matsukawa quickly dressed Akira and lifted him to carry him back. Akira fell back asleep before they could reach the room. He put him back into the bed and tucked him in, before he turned to go back to the bathroom to get the cleaning supplies.  
  
  
He was tempted to leave Yuutarou at home that day, considering that Akira was sick anyways, but he decided against it. He didn't want him to get sick as well if he'd stick around Akira too much, but otherwise he'd be bored.  
  
So Matsukawa quickly explained to Akira that he'll be back soon after he dropped off Yuutarou at the kindergarten and that he should get some more sleep in that time.  
He didn't have to say it twice, because Akira just closed his eyes and dozed off before they even left. Matsukawa used that opportunity to get Yuutarou, who had his bag on his back already and waved at Akira from the door before they left. Matsukawa locked the door from the outside.  
  
He send his brother off into the group with a kiss, before he explained to the kindergarten teacher that Akira was staying at home because he was sick. She wished him to get better and Matsukawa thanked her before he left.  
  
When he came back home, Akira was still sleeping soundly, so he made sure to be as quiet as possible when he slipped back under the sheets. He was tired as well, since he got woken in the middle of the night, after falling asleep that late. Akira stirred in his sleep when he noticed the warmth that came from his brother and moved a little closer. Wrapping his arm around him, Matsukawa took a deep breath before closing his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
He woke up when Akira stirred in his arms. When Matsukawa opened his eyes, Akira looked at him.  
  
“I want to drink something.”  
  
Matsukawa looked up. There was still the tea he had made, but it was all cold now.  
“I'll make you some tea. Is that alright?”  
  
Akira nodded and laid back down. Matsukawa got up and stretched, his T-Shirt riding up a bit to reveal his stomach. He hid a yawn behind his hand and ruffled his hair a bit as he walked into the kitchen. He put on the electric kettle and put a teabag into a mug. Akira's favourite mug. It was of a deep purple shade, and there were light blue spaceships on them. He smiled a bit to himself.  
He filled the mug with boiling hot water once the kettle went off and let the tea brew for a while before he threw the bag away and returned to the bedroom with the tea. To his surprise, Akira was still awake.  
  
“You need to wait a bit. It's still really hot.”  
  
Akira nodded and leaned against his brother once he had sat down next to him.  
  
“How do you feel? Does something hurt?”  
  
He shook his head for a second, but then nodded.  
“My head hurts.”  
  
“Let's go to the doctor, okay? He'll give you some medicine so that you'll feel better.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They waited for the tea to cool down enough to be drinkable and washed their faces after brushing their teeth before they got dressed afterwards.  
Their trip to the doctor was silent. After a while Akira was too tired to keep walking, so Matsukawa carried him the rest of the way.  
  
  
Akira was asleep when they came back home, but Matsukawa woke him to give him some of the medicine before he let him fall back asleep again.  
  
He searched for something to do, but the flat was clean, they still had some groceries so it could wait until Akira would be better and laundry had been done recently. The dishes were clean as well, so he settled on preparing dinner. He made something light, a soup that even Akira could try a bit of.  
  
He woke him again shortly before he had to leave to pick up Yuutarou. Matsukawa asked Akira if he wanted to sleep some more but he shook his head, so he got up and let his brother wash his face with a cloth again as it was all sweaty. Akira then walked into the living room and sat down in front of the TV, watching the cartoons Matsukawa had put on.  
  
The latter put a glass of water on the table and another mug of tea he had prepared while Akira had still been asleep and told him to not open the door for anyone at any circumstances and that he would be back soon with Yuutarou. Akira nodded and Matsukawa kissed his forehead, glad to found it not being hot, before he left.  
  
  
When they got home, Yuutarou dropped his bag immediately and ran up to Akira to hug him tightly.  
  
“I missed you so much, Akira.”  
  
The older twin hugged him back.  
“I missed you, too.”  
  
Matsukawa smiled at the heartwarming scene in front of him.  
“You two can watch some cartoons, I'll make dinner meanwhile.”  
  
Yuutarou sat down next to his brother and cuddled up to him, telling him everything that had happened in kindergarten today.  
  
  
It didn't take long to make the soup, so soon they were sitting together at the table and ate. Except for Akira, who just stared at the food warily.  
  
“If you don't want to eat, just drink a bit of the soup. It will be good for you.”  
  
Akira looked at Matsukawa for a second, but then complied and drank some of it.  
  
“I'm full,” he said after a while. It wasn't much because the bowl was still more than half full, but it was better than nothing. Matsukawa patted his head.  
  
“You'll get better in no time.”  
  
  
He let the twins play a bit while he did the dishes, but Akira became tired soon. So tired, that he just lied down on the floor and fell asleep midplay. Yuutarou walked up to Matsukawa and tugged at his shirt.  
  
“Akira is asleep.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“He fell asleep.”  
  
Matsukawa followed Yuutarou in their room and found his little brother sleeping soundly on the floor. He picked him up and carried him back into his room, where he tucked him in.  
Then he went back to Yuutarou.  
  
“Let's play together then,” he suggested, but Yuutarou shook his head.  
  
“Don't wanna.”  
  
That left Matsukawa surprised.  
“Why not?”  
  
“I don't wanna.”  
  
He surpressed a sigh, but left it at that.  
  
“Okay, then let's put away the toys and get ready for sleep. And if Akira gets better tomorrow, he can sleep in your room again, alright?”  
  
Yuutarou's eyes started to sparkle.  
“Yes!!”  
  
They quickly put away the toys and Yuutarou rushed into the bathroom, followed by Matsukawa. Once they were ready and went back into the room, Yuutarou slipped under the sheets.  
  
“Want me to read you a story?” Matsukawa asked him.  
  
“No, you can't! You have to go back to Akira to take care of him!” Yuutarou said, as if it was obvious. Matsukawa laughed a bit at that.  
  
“Fine, fine, You're right.”  
  
He kissed Yuutarou goodnight and watched him turn away. He got up when he heard Yuutarou mumble.  
“Sleeping alone is lonely.”  
  
Matsukawa turned back to him immediately and sat back down on the edge of his bed.  
“Yuutarou?”  
  
When his brother turned back to him, he had tears in his eyes.  
“I feel lonely, Issei.”  
  
Matsukawa pulled him into his lap and hugged his brother tightly.  
“Oh, Yuutarou.” He peppered his face with kisses and wiped away his tears.  
  
“We're right next to you.”  
  
“But I'm lonely.”  
  
“You've never slept alone before, right? I understand. But Akira is sick and I don't want you to get sick as well. He will be back tomorrow if he's better, okay?”  
  
Yuutarou stopped crying and nodded.  
“Okay.”  
  
He cuddled up to Matsukawa's chest.  
  
“How can you sleep alone, Daddy?”  
  
A gasp escaped him involuntarily.  
“I-”  
  
“You should ask Makki to sleep with you. So that you won't be lonely.”  
  
“But I'm not lonely. I have you two. And why should I ask Makki?”  
  
“But Daddy,” Matsukawa bit his lip at that, “I mean at night! I'm with Akira at night, but you're alone. And you should ask Makki because Akira said that he likes you. I sleep with Akira because I like him. So you should sleep with Makki because he likes you.”  
A yawn escaped him.  
  
“Fine, I'll think about it. But for now you should go to sleep, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
Yuutarou climbed under the sheets and let Matsukawa tuck him in. Then he leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Matsukawa watched the peaceful rise and fall of his small chest for a while before he went to his own room.  
  
  
Matsukawa woke up in the middle of the night again when someone tugged at his shirt. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuutarou standing in front of him, holding his cat plushie tightly as he sniffed.  
  
“What happened?” Matsukawa mumbled sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so.  
  
“N-nightmare,” Yuutarou whispered, sniffing again.  
  
Matsukawa just lifted his sheets and waited for Yuutarou to join him. Akira was lying behind him, sleeping peacefully, so Matsukawa wrapped his arms around the youngest brother tightly and held him to his chest. Yuutarou calmed down soon afterwards and nuzzled his chest before he fell back asleep. Matsukawa closed his eyes as well and let sleep claim him back.  
  
  
He woke up a few hours later, and went to make some breakfast, after which he told both twins to get dressed, since he figured that even if Akira wouldn't stay in kindergarten, it would still be good for him to get some fresh air. And it would be definitely better to take him with them than let him at home alone again.  
  
So after they dropped Yuutarou off at kindergarten, Matsukawa went to the supermarket with Akira.  
  
“What should we do for dinner today?” he asked him.  
  
And Akira didn't have to think for long.  
“Grilled corn. Because it's Yuutarou's favourite.”  
  
“You're right. He deserves it for holding out so well these past days. Then help me find the best corn for today's special dinner, okay?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
With the help of Akira, they found the best corn for Yuutarou, along with some other vegetables and fruits. Some yogurt, flour, sugar, milk and cocoa powder, as well as some meat, rice and teabags followed. In the last aisle, Matsukawa let Akira decide on two snacks. One for him, and one for Yuutarou, before they went to the checkout.  
  
It surprised them to see Hanamaki waiting in the same queue in front of them.  
  
“Ah, hello. I didn't think I'd see you here,” Makki smiled friendly at them. “Where did you leave your brother?” he asked Akira.  
  
“He's in kindergarten,” he mumbled.  
  
“And you're not?”  
  
“I'm sick.”  
  
“Oh, I see. I hope you get better soon then.”  
  
Akira just nodded and Makki's eyes wandered up to Matsukawa.  
“And how are you? You look tired.”  
  
Makki took his eyes off Matsukawa for a second when the queue moved and he stepped forward.  
  
“Couldn't fall asleep first, then got woken in the middle of the night for the second time in two days. Just the usual.”  
  
“They wake you and not your parents?”  
  
Matsukawa's face fell for a second and he just stared at Makki. When he got aware that Akira was watching them, he quickly regained his composure.  
“They're on a trip far away so it's just us three.”  
  
“Wow, I see. Any other relatives then?”  
  
“They have their own children and are usually too busy. They would take them, yes, but only in case of a real emergency. Which… this isn't.”  
  
“No one else? This kinda sucks.”  
  
Matsukawa just shrugged. He loved taking care of his brothers – even if it could get a little exhausting at times. Or really exhausting.  
  
“Then how about me watching them for a while?”  
  
Matsukawa blinked at him.  
“Excuse me, what?”  
  
“Aww, so polite,” he laughed. “I said how about I-”  
  
“I heard you. Just. What? We don't even know each other. Like, we don't know each other well. And I can't…. hire a babysitter.”  
  
He hoped that Hanamaki would catch on what he wanted to say.  
_I don't have the money._  
  
“Well, we could get to know each other better.” Makki winked at him, making Matsukawa blush a little. “And I wouldn't do it as a babysitter, but as a friend. If that helps.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Well, you have time to think about it. My offer stands. And if you decided, you know where you'll find me.”  
  
Makki turned back when it was finally his turn and left a stunned Matsukawa staring at his back. Akira pulled him out of that trance when he pulled at his hand.  
“Does that mean that Makki will look after us, Issei?”  
  
Matsukawa looked down at his brother.  
“I.. don't know yet. I'll have to think about it, okay?”  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
  
Back at home Akira helped putting away the groceries. Right when Matsukawa wanted to ask Akira what he felt like playing, the twin took his hand and led him to the couch in the living room.  
  
“Lie down!” he ordered.  
  
“Huh? Okay.”  
  
He did as told and watched as Akira disappeared for a second, just to come back with a blanket.  
“And now sleep.”  
  
“But I thought we were gonna play something.”  
  
“Makki said you are tired, so you have to sleep.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I'll play here quietly. So lie down and rest, Daddy.”  
Unlike Yuutarou, Akira noticed his slip up and blinked.  
  
“I mean, Issei.” He giggled a bit. “I called you 'daddy'.”  
  
Matsukawa swallowed and then smiled at him.  
“Yeah, you did. And fine, I'll lie down for a while. But if something happens or you're hungry or there's someone at the door, you'll wake me up, deal?”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
  
He intended to sleep no longer than an hour, but ended up sleeping for three. He groaned a bit as he rubbed his face. Matsukawa wanted to get up to wash his face, when he noticed the additional weight on his chest. Akira had joined him under the sheets and had fallen asleep as well. His peaceful sleeping was not interrupted when Matsukawa wrapped his arms around him and lifted him with him when he got up, just to lay him back onto the couch to let him sleep a little longer.  
When he came back from the bathroom, though, Akira sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Oh, Issei. There you are,” he mumbled sleepily.  
  
Matsukawa smiled.  
“I just went to the bathroom. Do you want to eat something?”  
  
“Soup.”  
  
Matsukawa went into the kitchen to start preparing the soup. A sleepy Akira followed him and watched him for a while.  
  
“Isn't it boring, watching me? Do you rather want to watch some TV?”  
  
But Akira shook his head and just sat there.  
“Do you want to help me then?”  
  
Akira nodded eagerly.  
“Go and wash your hands then. And bring your stool.”  
  
A few minutes later Akira was back, his stool in his hand.  
  
“You can place it in front of the sink. I'll peel the vegetables and give them to you so you can wash them, okay?”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Together they quickly peeled and washed the vegetables. When they were finished, Matsukawa got a cutting board and a knife.  
  
“Wanna help me with that as well?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then come here.”  
  
Akira stood on his stool in front of Matsukawa, his right hand gripped the knife tightly, while the left hand held the potato equally tight.  
Matsukawa's hands were over his. He moved the knife, guiding Akira to cut it into pieces. He turned back and grinned proudly at him when he was finished.  
  
“Hey, you did it! Well done,” Matsukawa praised him.  
  
The second one took a little less time. And the more vegetables they cut, the faster they became, so it didn't take them too long to cut up all the vegetables for the soup.  
  
“Aaaaand, done,” Matsukawa proclaimed.  
  
“That was fun!” Akira laughed. “Let's do that again!”  
  
“It really was. And next time, okay?”  
  
“What do we have to do now?”  
  
“Now we have to throw everything in the pot and wait for it to cook slowly. And stir the soup once in a while.”  
  
“Cooking is easy.”  
  
Matsukawa laughed.  
“Sometimes it is. Let's clean up for now and then play some cards while we have to wait. And I'll make some tea, alright?”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Together they quickly washed the cutting board which Akira dried off, and the knife, which Matsukawa took care of. After that they washed the bowl the vegetables had been in before they'd put them into the pot. They cleaned the table and Akira devided the cards equally while Matsukawa prepared the tea. With two mugs of steaming hot tea, he sat down.  
  
“You'll have to wait a bit, it's still hot.”  
  
“I know, I know!”  
  
Akira started and they played cards until the timer Matsukawa had set went off.  
“Is our soup ready?”  
  
“It is. How about you put away the cards and I'll put the soup into bowls? Then we can eat!”  
Akira didn't even answer and just grabbed all cards, shoved them into the package before he ran off to his room to put the cards back.  
He came back before Matsukawa could even open the lid of the pot, which made the older laugh.  
  
“You're too fast for me.”  
  
“No, you're just slow!” Akira laughed.  
  
He put the bowl with the soup in front of him.  
“You have to blow on it, it's still too hot.”  
  
Matsukawa took something for himself and sat down across his little brother.  
“Then, let's eat.”  
  
“But Issei! You forgot the chopsticks!”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Akira burst into laughter and Matsukawa couldn't help but join him. Akira's laughter had always been special.  
He got up and got back with two sets of chopsticks.  
“Here you go. But now, let's finally eat.”  
  
Akira tried a carrot first.  
  
“Mhhhhhhhhhm! It's tasty!”  
  
“It really is.”  
  
“Issei?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Can we leave something for Yuutarou?”  
  
“Do you want him to try our soup?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sure. We'll leave something.”  
  
“Good!”  
  
  
They finished their soup and went back into the living room.  
“Do you think you can play on your own for some time?”  
  
Akira visibly deflated.  
“I wanted to play with you.”  
  
“I need to study a bit for university. I'll play with you later.”  
  
“..okay.”  
  
  
Matsukawa took the glasses off his nose and leaned back in his chair, raising his arms above his head to stretch which made his back crack a few times. Afterwards he lowered his arm to massage his neck a bit. A look on the clock told him that it was time to go and pick up Yuutarou.  
He peaked into the living room, where Akira had spread all of their Lego.  
  
“Akira, put away the Lego so we can go and pick up Yuutarou.”  
  
At the sound of his voice and his twin's name, Akira's head shot up.  
“Okay!”  
  
He hurried and then ran ahead to put on his shoes. When Matsukawa wanted to help him he moved his foot away.  
“I can do that alone!”  
  
He had never understood before, how parents always said that their children were growing up too fast. But in that moment, he felt it for the first time. They really grew up fast. Learning even faster.  
Matsukawa grabbed his keys and his wallet and opened the door, letting Akira through it first so he could lock the door behind them.  
  
  
Yuutarou threw himself at Akira, hugging his twin tightly, before he went to greet Matsukawa, none less enthusiastic. He skipped on his entire way back home, holding Akira's and Matsukawa's hands. They haven't told him yet that they were going to have grilled corn for dinner, to surprise him at home with it.  
  
When they were back, Matsukawa first reheated the soup for him to try it. He told him that Akira had helped him to cook it and said to save some of it for him, to which Yuutarou started to grin happily. He tried the soup and was absolutely delighted. Yuutarou ate the whole bowl and even asked for more, saying that it was now his favourite soup, but Matsukawa said that he was gonna cook something else as well because the soup wouldn't be enough for all of them so he had to wait. Yuutarou nodded sadly and followed Akira into their room to play with him, just like they had planned.  
  
  
In the meantime, Matsukawa made Yuutarou's _favourite_ favourite food: grilled corn. He made sure to make it exactly as he knew he loved it. So when he opened the door to call the twins to dinner, his head flew up.  
  
“IT SMELLS LIKE GRILLED CORN!”  
  
Matsukawa laughed loudly.  
“Then go and look if you're right about that.”  
  
With a joyful screaming he ran into the kitchen, just to scream a little more from happiness. Akira hugged him tightly when he came into the kitchen after him.  
  
“I chose that dinner. For you, because it's your favourite!”  
  
“THANK YOU, AKIRA!”  
  
Their big brother walked into the kitchen behind them.  
“Now, go and wash your hands quickly and sit down so we can eat.”  
  
  
  
The following day he dropped Akira and Yuutarou off at the kindergarten early so he could go to university. What he didn't expect, though, was the first wave of nausea that hit him during the second lecture. He just barely managed to not vomit on the notes he had just made and panted heavily to keep it that way.  
  
He was too stubborn to ask to leave the lecture early though, since he knew that he missed a lot already and that he wouldn't be able to keep up his grades if he missed even more. Especially since he was depending on the scholarship he got. He was one of the top students and had to keep it that way at all costs. Even if that cost was his health.  
  
He was stumbling down the corridor on his way to the next lecture when he bumped into someone. Matsukawa lost his balance and almost fell, but the person caught him quickly.  
  
“Whoa, sorry. You alri- wait, Mattsun? Holy shit, are you okay? You look like you're about to collapse.”  
  
Matsukawa blinked confused at the person blabbering at him, but when he looked up, it was one of his best friends, Oikawa.  
  
“I-I'm alright,” he croaked out. But he knew that he didn't sound very convincing.  
  
“Bullshit. Don't lie to me. You're all green in your face. Come on, let's go to the bathroom.”  
  
“I'm okay. Really. I need to go to the next lec-”  
  
“Shh Mattsun. Just be quiet for now. Let's go.”  
  
Oikawa just dragged him with him. They made it just in time. The second Matsukawa leaned over the toilet bowl, he emptied his stomach of his contents.  
  
“Ugh. This sucks,” he groaned.  
  
“You should go home and get some rest. Forcing yourself won't do any good.”  
  
“That's rich, coming from you, Mr. I-always-overwork-myself. Urgh.”  
  
“That's true. But at least I don't go to university while sick. Like, you could infect others and make them sick, too. Just think of that.”  
  
Matsukawa groaned. “I didn't know I was sick when I came here this morning.”  
  
“I'm not saying that. But you're forcing yourself to stay here when you're clearly not well now. So go home, Mattsun. Get some sleep.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“I'll ask Iwa-chan to drive you home.”  
  
Matsukawa sighed, knowing that he had lost this argument.  
“Fine. Thank you, Oikawa.”  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later Iwaizumi dropped him at home. But instead of just leaving him like Matsukawa had assumed he'd do, Iwaizumi helped him to get into his flat and led him to his bedroom.  
He made him lie down before he asked him: “Do you need anything? Do you want me to make you some tea?”  
  
“No, thank you,” Matsukawa managed to say. His voice all raspy now. “I'll just.. sleep. Thank you, Iwaizumi.”  
  
His friend smiled at him.  
“You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You need it.”  
  
Matsukawa drifted off into a deep sleep before he could even hear Iwaizumi leave the flat.  
  
  
When he woke up some hours later, he was shivering because it was so cold. But it was summer and it was warm, so it must be him being sick that made him shiver like that. Matsukawa forced himself to get up and walk into the kitchen to make himself some tea.  
  
He hated this. Hated feeling so vulnerable. Hated feeling so weak.  
When he looked at the clock, Matsukawa sighed because it was almost time to go and pick up his brothers. He got himself some painkillers since he had nothing else at home and swallowed them along with a cup of water. He left the tea undone, even if he already had boiled up the water, because it would either end up him being late to pick them up, or the tea would get cold, making it a waste of a teabag and he didn't want either of that.  
  
He didn't put on a coat, despite freezing because he didn't want people to look at him and wonder if he lost his sanity. Dragging his feet forward step by step, he eventually got to the kindergarten, where he helped his brothers getting dressed so it would be quicker. They didn't even protest and just let him do. It seemed like they could sense that something wasn't right.  
  
On their way home Matsukawa could feel himself getting more tired with every step he took and from one part it was more his brothers leading the way home than him actually looking where they were going. So he noticed too late when they dragged him into a certain place.  
  
When he heard the doorbell, his eyes snapped open and he realised only now that they had been closed for some time now.  
  
“Sorry, you two. But no ice cream today. I don't have my wallet with me.” His voice came out barely a whisper so he wasn't sure if Akira didn't hear him or just ignored what he had said when he called over Makki.  
  
“Hey! My favourite customers! How are- whoa, are you alright?”  
  
Hanamaki rushed to Matsukawa's side and supported him a bit, before leading him to a free table.  
“Come on, sit down.”  
  
Makki put a hand on Matsukawa's forehead and the latter couldn't help but to think that he had really nice hands.  
“God, you're burning up. Why did you even went out?”  
  
“I had to pick up the twins,” Matsukawa whispered.  
  
“Why didn't you ask your relatives? This definitely counts as an emergency so-”  
  
“It doesn't.” It was barely audible, but Hanamaki caught it anyways.  
  
“The only emergency they'll accept is me getting into hospital.”  
  
Hanamaki watched him silently for some time before he muttered.  
“You might as well end up there if you keep running through the city in that condition.”  
  
Matsukawa slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Akira and Yuutarou weren't by his side.  
“Where are-”  
  
“They're with my mother, don't worry. She picked up on the situation and is now doing a 'special favourite customer tour' to show how she makes the ice cream.  
  
“They believe you make it.”  
  
Makki smiled at that.  
“Sometimes I do. It's a special family recipe.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Huh? H-hey, don't fall asleep now. I'll need to get you home first.”  
  
Home? Ah. Right. They were still at the ice cream parlour.  
  
“Twins,” He whispered.  
  
“I'll get them.”  
  
  
He leaned on Hanamaki on their way home and even though his fever-clouded mind he couldn't help but to notice that Makki was a little shorter than him, but still well built. And that he smelled nice. Really nice. He could get used to that smell.  
  
Apparently they had reached home, since Hanamaki helped him walking up the stairs. But when he forced his eyes open, he noticed that it wasn't his home.  
Hanamaki seemed to sense his confusion since he hurried to explain:  
  
“I don't know where you live so I brought you to our flat, especially since it's close to the ice cream parlour. Just a five minute walk. I hope that's okay.”  
  
Matsukawa just nodded and let Makki lead him into some room and push him into a really soft mattress. It smelled like Hanamaki.  
  
“I'll get you some fever reducing pills and some water. Wait for a second.”  
  
Matsukawa took a shaking breath and cracked open an eye to stay awake, just to see his brothers hover over him.  
  
“Don't worry,” he whispered out quietly. “I'll be back on my feet soon. It's just a cold.”  
  
Hanamaki came back a few seconds later. He helped him sit up and take the pills.  
“Just get some sleep now,” he said once that was done. “Is there anyone I need to call? Work? University? Kindergarten? Or some friends?”  
  
“A friend covered university. But, kindergarten.”  
  
“Okay, what is the kindergarten called?”  
  
But before he could answer, Matsukawa was already asleep.  
  
  
He didn't remember much or how long it had been. Just that it had been a constant on and off between being awake and asleep.  
  
Then when he woke up and actually felt a bit better, he sat up, just to see Hanamaki curled up on the couch in his room. Along with Akira and Yuutarou. Knowing them, they probably had refused to leave his side for more than eating and going to the toilet.  
  
Matsukawa pushed himself to get out of the bed and immediately noticed that he wore different clothes than before. Someone must've changed them. He blushed a little at the thought, but appreciated it, since his clothes were probably all sweaty, judging by his sticky hair. He stumbled over to the couch and leaned over to kiss his brothers' cheeks. What he didn't expect though was for them to move in their sleep, so he ended up kissing Hanamaki's cheek – and waking him up with that.  
Matsukawa blushed and for a second he hoped that he could blame it on his fever but Makki saw right through him.  
  
“Aww, Matsukawa. How sweet of you.”  
  
“I-I didn't- I wanted to-”  
  
Makki chuckled quietly.  
“I know, he whispered. “It's fine. Though, I really wouldn't have minded.” When he winked at Matsukawa, it was the final blow. His face felt like it was on fire. He stumbled back and sat down on the bed.  
  
“Hey, you alright?” Hanamaki was immediately worried again which made him even more flustered.  
  
“Y-yeah. Just a little dizzy.”  
  
“Maybe you should lie down again.”  
  
“No, I'll be fine. Just give it a second.”  
  
“Okay, but if it gets too much feel free to lie down again. We won't throw you out of the flat just because you woke up.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
When Matsukawa jolted awake, it was dark outside. He had probably fallen asleep again, he concluded. When he got up this time, he felt much better than before. Neither Hanamaki nor the twins were in the room, so he walked to the door and then followed the voices through the foreign flat.  
  
When his brothers saw him walking into the room, they dropped everything and jumped off the chairs they were sitting on with joyful shrieks of “ISSEI!!” to run towards him. He caught them easily and kissed their hair.  
  
“Hey you two. Is everything alright?”  
  
They nodded.  
“We missed you,” they said in unison.  
  
“I missed you, too. But I'm better now. Thank you for being so patient,” he whispered quietly to them. When he woke up, he saw Makki and an older woman watching them with a smile on their lips. He stood up and bowed to her.  
  
“I'm Matsukawa Issei. Thank you for letting us stay and taking care of us.”  
  
The woman, Hanamaki's mother, started to laugh.  
“My, you were right, Takahiro. He really is polite. It's alright, son. You're always welcome here.”  
  
“Thank you very much.”  
  
  
A few hours later, they were sitting at the table and talked. The twins were sleeping tightly on the couch in Hanamaki's room after falling asleep earlier and Hanamaki just went into the kitchen to make more tea, when his mother leaned over the table.  
  
“Takahiro had told me that your parents are on a trip far away and couldn't come over, but.. is that the truth?”  
  
Matsukawa's eyes widened. He felt lost for words.  
And then, the first time in forever, he let himself go. The tears spilled out of his eyes and flowed freely. When the first sob escaped him, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, letting him cry at her shoulder. She didn't say anything else.  
  
When Hanamaki came back with the tea, he was still crying. Makki was confused, but his mother gestured for him to be quiet and so he was.  
When Matsukawa finally calmed down and pulled away from her, she reached out and wiped the tears off his cheek.  
  
“You and your brothers are always welcome here. Just drop by whenever you want.”  
  
He wanted to protest, but she put a finger to his lips.  
“Don't fight it,” she smiled. “I will always win this kind of argument, trust me.”  
  
“She really will,” Hanamaki finally said and Matsukawa wondered how long he had been there by now. _Had he seen him cry?_  
  
“Thank you very much,” he replied to her offer, which seemed to make her satisfied.  
  
“And if you ever need a day off for any reason, just tell us and we'll make some time to take care of the twins. They've grown to like us a lot over these few days,” she laughed.  
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“Five days.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Is something wrong?” Hanamaki asked.  
  
“The twins should've been in kindergarten. They probably tried to call us as well but they couldn't reach us since we're here and-”  
  
“Hey, hey. Relax.” Hanamaki put his hands on Matsukawa's shoulders.  
  
“You probably don't remember since you were out cold pretty fast once you were in bed but I asked you if I should call someone and you said to call the kindergarten. Well, you fell asleep before you could give me the name of it, but then the twins told me.”  
  
“Oh. I see. Thank you.”  
  
“I'm glad I was able to help you.”  
  
  
The next day Matsukawa could change back in his freshly washed and ironed clothes. He couldn't thank Hanamaki and his mother enough for taking care of them for so long and kept bowing to them until Hanamaki physically held him up by his shoulders so that he couldn't do it again. With a last thank you and goodbye to Hanamaki's mother, they went down the stairs, acompanied by Makki.  
  
“So, I guess that's goodbye for now. It was nice having you over here,” he smiled at the twins.  
  
Apparently that was all it took, since they let go of Matsukawa's hands and ran towards him to hug him tightly.  
  
“WE'LL MISS YOU, MAKKI,” Akira sniffed.  
  
“YEAH, WE'LL MISS YOU A LOT!” Yuutarou joined his sniffing.  
  
“I'll miss you, too. But hey, you know where you can find me. Just tell your brother to actually visit us, alright?”  
  
“YES!” they yelled as they still clung to Hanamaki.  
  
“You, too, by the way. It was nice having you over, too. Even if the circumstances weren't the best.”  
  
“I appreciate what you and your mother did for us a lot. Just let me know if there's any way for me to pay you back,” Matsukawa said seriously before taking the twins' hands to make them let go of Makki.  
  
The latter laughed.  
“You don't have to pay us back. But if you really insist...”  
He stepped forward and put a piece of paper into his pocket.  
“..then call me.”  
  
And before Matsukawa could really process it, Hanamaki had leaned up a bit and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“See you, then.”  
  
He quickly turned back and ran up the stairs, leaving a slightly stunned and _really_ red Matsukawa behind.  
  
“You know what Makki had told us, Issei?” Akira asked him smiling.  
  
“What did he tell you?”  
  
Yuutarou grinned widely at him.  
“He said: _a kiss on the cheek means 'I love you'_.”


End file.
